criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Garrett
Ryan Garrett Josie Garrett R.J. Garrett Emma Garrett Jack Garrett, Jr. Millie Garrett |job = IRT Unit Chief International criminalist |status = Alive |actor = Gary Sinise |appearance = "Beyond Borders" }} Jack Garrett is the Unit Chief of the FBI's International Response Team (IRT), which appears in Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. He and the rest of his team appear in the Season Ten episode "Beyond Borders". Background A 20-year veteran agent with the FBI, Jack is the Unit Chief of the International Response Team (IRT), which specializes in helping Americans abroad. Through this job, he shares a personal history with Hotch and Rossi of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. In his personal life, he is married to a woman named Karen and has six children: Ryan, Josie, R.J., Jack Jr., Millie, and Emma. Because of this, Jack takes his job seriously and hopes to make the world a safer place for his family to live in. Recently, Ryan enrolled in the FBI Academy, which concerned him, as Ryan would, therefore, be putting himself in harm's way as an agent. Beyond Borders Jack is first seen at the shooting range as BAU Section Chief Mateo Cruz sends him a text message informing him of the return of a family annihilator he and his team investigated in Aruba in 2013. He meets up with Cruz and discusses with him about the abduction of the Sullivan family in Barbados, and he and the rest of the BAU are informed on the specific details of the case. Afterward, Jack, along with Lily Lambert and Matthew Simmons, meets up with JJ and Morgan, and they all discuss the case on the plane. During the case, Jack and the other members of the BAU profile the unsub and deliver it to the local police department. Afterward, Jack realizes that the unsub is Dutch after viewing airport security footage. He and the others narrow down a list of suspects to Jerry Tidwell and realize that he is the unsub. The following night, Jack, Lily, Matthew, Hotch, JJ, and Morgan track down Tidwell's boat and hold him at gunpoint as he tries to shoot the Sullivans. Jack tries to talk Tidwell down, but this only agitates him further, causing him to fire upon a helicopter carrying Lily and Hotch. In response, Jack shoots Tidwell twice and kills him. Afterward, Jack and the others escort the Sullivans back to the U.S. In the BAU headquarters, he and Rossi discuss their families, and Jack confides in Rossi his concern for Ryan. Then, they join the rest of the two teams as they watch the Sullivans be reunited with their relatives. ''Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders'' Garrett would later become a main character in the show until its cancellation in 2017. Appearances *Season Ten **"Beyond Borders" *Season Eleven **"Entropy" *Season Twelve **"Spencer" **"Collision Course" * Season Thirteen ** "Blue Angel" ** "Miasma" ** "Annihilator" *''Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders'' Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Profilers Category:Unit Chiefs Category:Survivors